The Haunted Thundermans
The Haunted Thundermans is a special hour-length Halloween-themed crossover between the Nickelodeon live-action original series and . It serves as the first Halloween episode for the former show, and the second Halloween episode for the latter show. Plot Miles and Louie Preston get lost in Ghost World and find themselves by the "Ghost World Prison for the Criminally Insane." Miles tells Louie that this is the place that was built to built the most ruthless criminal ever, the Green Ghoul. The Green Ghoul was too close to taking over the world until he was stopped by Hank Thunderman. Louie accidentally cracks the prison wall, causing the Green Ghoul to escape. The Green Ghoul vows to finish what he started: destroy the Mighty Thunderman. In Hiddenville, Phoebe is looking for her eyeliner to finish up her Halloween costume to go to Cherry's party but Max makes fun of her. He says that Halloween is lame because people have to dress in stupid costumes and go borrowing candy. He tries to get Dr. Colosso to support him but Colosso is already in his costume. Nora and Billy come downstairs already dressed up for Halloween. The Halloween plans are cut short when the Thunder Monitor announces an emergency transmission from the Hero League. Super President Kickbutt contacts tells Hank that Green Ghoul, one of Hank's worst villain has escaped from prison. She then shows them a hologram of Louie, saying that the boy was seen around the prison and was tracked all the way to New Orleans. She asks Hank to come out of retirement and capture the ghost since he is the only one who has been able to defeat him. Hank asks the entire family to go with him to New Orleans because it's not safe for them to stay behind without him since the Green Ghoul could come looking for him. In New Orleans, Taylor Hathaway talks to her boyfriend Scott about attending Chad's Halloween party but Scott declines because he has to administer medicine to homeless dogs for PAPPF (People And Pets Partnered Forever). Taylor gets mad and says that she will look for someone else who doesn't leave her alone on Halloween. The Thundermans arrive at Michelle Hathaways' Pi Squared bakery in New Orleans where the Hero League tracked them. Hank gives them protective amulets which would protect them from ghost possession. If a ghost ever possessed one of them, it would combine its powers with their powers and become unstoppable. Michelle welcomes the Thundermans to the bakery. Phoebe complains to Max about being forced to come to New Orleans, missing her Cherry's Halloween party. Max takes off his amulet, arguing that he doesn't want to ward off Green Ghoul. He wants to catch him. If he takes down the greatest villain ever, then he would be the greatest. Phoebe tells him that Green Ghoul is a level 13 ghost but Max says he has a Ghost Zapper machine which detects ghosts. He turns on the device and it starts beeping as if it's detecting a ghost. Phoebe mocks him thinking that the device is giving a false alarm. In the kitchen, Frankie Hathaway complains to Louie about the mayor pinning posts of her all over town, ordering people to give her only one piece of Halloween candy. Louie promises to help Frankie, using his ghosting powers. He tries levitating a table near the couch where Billy and Nora are seated. He fails terribly. Nora asks him if he wants to go to the bathroom. Louie freaks out because he didn't expect Nora to see him since he is a ghost. He runs back to the kitchen screaming. He tells Frankie and Miles what just happened. Billy and Nora wave at them. Miles waves back. Then Miles says that the kids must have the gift of true sight which lets humans see ghosts. Miles goes into find out who the people are. Miles jumps into the Thundermans's suitcase to snoop around and realizes that they are the Thundermans. He freaks out about seeing his favorite hero, the Thunderman. He tells them that he is a ghost. Taylor and Michelle come over to figure out what is happening. Michelle tries to deny that they have ghosts but Miles says it's okay because the Thundermans have the gift like all other superheroes. Hank says he's not a superhero but then Billy uses his super-speed. Max recognizes Louie as the pumpkin boy. Miles' dad, Ray Preston comes to find out what's happening. He scares Barb, causing her to burn Frankie's poster with her Electriss powers. Michelle closes for the day so that they can work together with the Thundermans to figure out what is going on. Thunderman explains to the Hathaways and Prestons everything about Green Ghoul and why they need to catch him. Max goes to hangout with Taylor, mistaking her for a ghost. But when Taylor starts asking him about boy advise on what to do with Scott, Max says he doesn't care and walks away. Taylor continues talking. Max freezes her. Phoebe unfreezes her and explains that Max is a jerk. Phoebe and Taylor quickly warm up to each other. Frankie goes to Billy and Nora and asks them to go trick-or-treating with her, as they wait for their dad to catch Green Ghoul. She invites them to her bedroom to become her wing-men. This makes Louie jealous. Chad arrives at the Hathaways to pick up food for the party. Taylor is surprised that Chad seems more social than usual. Chad invites Phoebe to the party as well, which Phoebe readily accepts. Taylor is excited to go to the party with her new girl friend, Phoebe. Anything to get away from her family. Max's Ghost Zapper starts beeping again. He declines even before he's invited. Chad leaves and stares at them through the window. His eyes glow green. Michelle is concerned that it might not be safe for the girls to go to the party when there's Green Ghoul around but Miles offers to help. He asks if he can be Phoebe's sidekick, the Pulverizing Phantom, PP. Phoebe accepts and lets Miles come along. Ray joins Hank in building a cage for the ghost. Hank doesn't want any help but Ray says he wants to do it so that he can make Miles proud of his dad. Max sneaks into the room while trying to escape to catch the Green Ghoul but Hank catches him. Hank asks Max not to go after the ghost alone because it is very dangerous. When Max says that he wants to do it so that he can make it to become a great supervillain, Hank tells Max to stop pretending he is a supervillain. It's just a phase and he needs to grow out of it. With encouragement from Dr. Colosso on his shoulder, Max sneaks out to hunt the Green Ghoul, while disobeying his dad. Frankie creates an army of Billy and Nora to share her evil plan on how to get as much candy as possible from trick-or-treating. Louie wants to help but Frankie says he is useless now that she's got superheroes on her side. At the party, Taylor tells Phoebe that she's still getting texts to Scott and worries that she's scared him by threatening to bring another boy to the party. Phoebe tells her it's ok - Scott needs to be scared. Taylor notices that Chad is checking Phoebe out. Taylor walks away to give Phoebe and Chad a chance to talk. Miles interrupts Chad and Phoebe's conversation. Chad glows his green eyes again. Max then walks in and tells Phoebe that he's detecting extreme ghost activity at that party. It first leads him to Miles but then he realizes that there's another ghost at the party. Unfortunately, Max's tracking is interrupted when the party guard comes over to kick him out. He runs to Taylor and grabs her hand. He lies to the guard that he is Taylor's boyfriend, plus-one for the party. Taylor agrees to save Max. But then Amanda takes a picture of Taylor holding hands with Max and threatens to post it online to expose Taylor for cheating on Scott. Taylor forces Max to help her get the phone and delete the phone before Amanda posts it. Chad takes Phoebe outside for a stroll in the garden. He asks Phoebe to let him have a look at her amulet and Phoebe accepts. Phoebe wonders how Chad knows so much about the amulet. Chad reveals that he's not actually Chad. The Green Ghoul comes out of Chad's body and possesses Phoebe. Ghoul Phoebe says that with his powers combined with Phoebe's powers, he will be able to take over the world. But first, to get revenge on Thunderman. He knocks Chad aside and makes a huge evil laugh. Taylor and Max continue searching for Amanda to delete the photo. She says Max walks too slow for a superhero but Max reminds her that he's a supervillain. He also tells her that Taylor reminds him of Phoebe. Not a compliment. Max says even if they don't delete the photo, it's no big deal. But Taylor is worried of being accused of cheating. Max mistakes another girl for Amanda and drowns her phone in a punch. As Taylor points out that's the wrong phone, she gets a notification that Amanda has posted the photo. Her life is over. But on the brighter side, Max looks good in the photo! Green Ghoul Phoebe continues to practice Phoebe's powers in the garden while Phoebe tries to kick her out of her body. Miles comes over to talk to Phoebe but the possessed Phoebe freezes him. Green Ghoul then heads home to the Hathaways house to destroy Hank Thunderman. Nora, Frankie and Billy manage to collect a very huge pile of candy and put it in a wagon. The three work together to scare off other kids from getting any candy. Nora asks Frankie to go home but Frankie wants to first show the Mayor who runs the town. She starts dragging the candy wagon but it breaks down. Other kids, dressed as zombies, attack Frankie's team for stealing candy away from them. Nora uses her laser powers to drop a tree branch and slow down the kids. It doesn't work. Hank and Ray start arguing over how to finish up the cage. Hank blames Ray for not doing anything despite wanting to prove something to Miles. Barb stops them from fighting. Michelle brings a video surveillance showing evidence that Chad is possessed by the Green Ghoul. They plan to go to the party and stop Ghoul Chad before hurting Taylor and Phoebe. Louie offers to get the address that Taylor left but unfortunately he locks the parents inside the cage. Hank says that he built the cage so that only non-ghosts can open it from the outside. They are trapped. Louie teleports to the party to warn Phoebe and Taylor. He finds Taylor and Max and informs them that Chad is possessed by the Green Ghoul. Taylor and Max run to the garden only to find the real Chad lying on the ground. Max is ready to attack Chad in order to save his sister. But Chad has no clue what's going on. He doesn't even know why he isn't dressed as Ryan Seacrest as he had planned. Taylor figures out that the ghost is no longer inside Chad's body. Taylor wonders why the ghost would leave Scott's body. Dr. Colosso pops out of Max's bag and says that he knows why. Taylor is surprised to see a talking bunny. Colosso and Taylor have a heated argument about Taylor cheating on Scott with Max. Max shuts them up so they could focus on finding Phoebe. The Green Ghoul Phoebe reveals himself to Max calling Max, brother. Max gets the ghost zapper ready to zap Green Ghoul. Ghoul Phoebe then talks in Phoebe's voice saying that Max would never hurt his sister. Max proves him wrong by telling him to check his recent bite marks on Phoebe's ankles. Green Ghoul then uses Phoebe's telekinesis to throw the Ghost Zapper away from Max. Max tells Taylor to stand aside so that he can fight with Green Ghoul Phoebe. The two start fighting, using both of their powers. Max's fighting skills impresses Green Ghoul so much that he offers Max a chance to join and work with him. Max declines despite Dr. Colosso insisting that they should hear him out. Green Ghoul is disappointed that Max turned down his offer. He knocks him down and walks away, calling Max a pretender. Taylor notices the frozen Miles. Max unfreezes Miles and asks him to teleport him and warn the rest. Unfortunately, Miles powers can't work because of being frozen. Scott catches Taylor holding Max to wipe out blood from his lips. He confronts Taylor about the photo with Max - and for finding him holding Max. Max excuses himself to go fix "the problem" at the bakery. Taylor tells Scott that she has to go after Max... although Max means nothing to her. Scott gets confused. Phoebe arrives at the Hathaways bakery, making the parents relieved that she is okay. Hank explains the situation and asks her to unlock him out. She lets Hank outside but lets the rest remain in the cage. She then reveals herself as the Green Ghoul coming for revenge. Hank asks Green Ghoul to leave his daughter. Of course Green Ghoul refuses. Having superhero powers and ghost powers makes him unstoppable. Hank and the Green Ghoul start fighting. Louie teleports back to join Nora, Billy and Frankie. He finds them still fighting off other kids. He offers to help by transforming into a UFO looking like object. He rises above the ground and sends beam to scare the kids. Billy convinces them that he's candy-stealing aliens. The kids run away leaving Nora, Billy and Frankie alone. However, Louie is unable to control his UFO and keeps rising up in the sky. Green Ghoul Phoebe is overpowering Hank. He lifts and drops him, breaking Michelle's coffee table. Ray asks Hank to use his superpowers but Hank refuses to fight his daughter. Just about then, Max enters and asks Hank to fight his son instead. He announces that he is joining sides with Green Ghoul to prove that he is no pretend supervillain. Hank and Barb are disappointed. Ghoul Phoebe asks Max if he really wants to join him to prove that he will be okay with throwing his dad. Max says it's all good. Max starts making a speech as he walks towards Hank explaining that he is evil. And before Hank goes, he should know one thing: Max would never turn against him. Max then quickly attacks the unaware Ghoul Phoebe. Before the ghoul recovers, Max signals Miles to come in. Miles possesses Phoebe. Ray worries that two ghosts possessing the same person could be dangerous but Miles promises that he can do it. Miles successfully kicks the Green Ghoul out of Phoebe's body. The parents are pleased to have Phoebe back. Taylor unlocks the rest of the parents from the cage. The evil Ghost villain materializes into a human form and swears to destroy all of them. Ray uses his ghost powers to stop him from snapping while Max tries to freeze him. Max asks Phoebe to do a double-freeze but Phoebe reminds him that if their freeze-breaths ever touch, they would freeze the entire city. Max says they will be careful. The Thunder Twins use their freezing powers on the Green Ghoul at the same time. He freezes. Ray and Miles try lifting him into the cage but he's too heavy for them. Hank Thunderman then carries him with so much ease into the cage and locks him again. Ray tells Miles that he can see why Thunderman is his number one hero. Hank thanks Max and Phoebe for their work and apologizes to Max for thinking that he couldn't handle himself. After everything has settled, Miles expresses to Phoebe how happy he was to work with Thunderman. Phoebe promises she might consider him if she ever needed a sidekick. Max tries to cheer up Taylor but Taylor is too worried that she's lost a really good guy. Scott arrives saying they need to talk. Taylor says that these guys are super-friends from Sweden. Phoebe fakes a bad Sweden accent to convince Scott. Max stands up and tells Scott that he pulled Taylor away because he likes her but all she could talk about was Scott. He assures Scott that Taylor really likes him. Scott is pleased to hear Taylor cares about him so much. Taylor thanks Max and says he's not such a bad guy after all. Max tells her to keep that to herself because he has a reputation to uphold. Colosso is disappointed in Max for saving his dad, Phoebe and Taylor. Cast See also *"Happy Heroween" Category:Nickelodeon Category:Episodes Category:2014 releases Category:Specials